minecraft_daycarefandomcom-20200214-history
Unicorn Mann
“Guys, please stop bothering me while I’m working on perfectly normal stuff” About Unicorn Mann Unicorn Mann is a superhero whose base is in the basement of the daycare. He has been a scientist, a wizard, and is currently a superhero. He has a crush on Goldy, even having built multiple clones of her in varying sizes in his science days. He says that his is an exchange student from Indi-Ireland, but this is not yet confirmed. His parents are his dirt Dad and Mom (Unicorn Dadd and Unicorn Momm). He is surprisingly the only main daycare character with 2 parents. He is extremely intelligent but oblivious. He has his own lab in the basement and gets annoyed when anybody interferes with his work. Appearance Unicorn Mann wears a purple all-body three-piece suit and has a brown beard. He has pink hair that is only visible in his animated form. He also has a magical, pink horn. He wears a black mask, hiding his green eyes. Relationships Goldy It is known that Unicorn Mann has a raging crush on Goldy, having built multiple clones of her of various sizes in his science days. He occasionally drops flirty comments at her but plays it off like something else entirely. He also occasionally tries to cast a love potion on her, but it always backfires. The clones also supposedly 'keep making more' but it is implied that Unicorn Mann is in the mix somewhere. He is also the co-leader of the Sloth Squad, led by Goldy, that rivals with the Slingshot Squad. Other members include Sal The Sloth (formerl), Kingston (Goldy‘s dog), and Goldy Tina Tina is OK with Unicorn Mann, though he is currently on the wanted list for her squad. They do various things to him, such as stealing his notes, killing Goldy, and spying on him. Tina is Unicorn’s friend though, but she gets mad at him for spying on her and Ryan. Tina tries to make Unicorn feel better when he is down and Unicorn does the same for her. Overall Unicorn is liked by everyone in the squad. Ryan Ryan calls Unicorn Mann his best friend, and Unicorn says the same , which leaves Tina to feel jealous of him. It is overall shown that he has a very strong relationship with Ryan. However, Ryan tried to get rid of him for stealing his popularity so it depends on the situation. Unicorn is shown to show annoyance to all his relations when they interfere with his work. Sabre Unicorn Mann has a rivalry with Sabre, most likely because they both love Goldy. They both try and get Goldy, while Goldy barley notices about both their love for her. They try to trap each other and fool the other into doing something dumb. Sabre dissapeard into the Steve Dimension after Unicorn Mann threw Sabre into the portal to the dimension to get rid of him. So far, Sabre has been gone there for a long time and has even made a series of his adventures after Unicorn threw him in the Steve Dimension. His channel Unicorn Mann created a channel, where he has his own series called "Minecraft Friends" where he travels the town with his friends Ryan, Tina, and Goldy. He also has a series called “Minecraft Heroes” were Luke (Unicorn Mann) lives a normal life, until a comet crashes in his town. Trivia * He seems to be completely absent in Derp's series. * He appeared in Cassie the Cow's Playbarn series similar to Minecraft Daycre Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:The Lab